cassandra_clare_chronikenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 4
Feuer und Wasser Beethoven. Wagner. Ein bisschen Chopin. Er spielte sie alle. Stundenlang. Bis seine Finger jede Taste wie im Schlaf fanden. Bis sein Kopf so leer und glücklich war, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nichts würde ihn mehr aufregen können. Nichts konnte ihn treffen. Er war hier. Er war Jace Wayland. Sein Leben würde weitergehen. Niemand konnte ihn verletzen. Er würde niemanden mehr in sein Herz hineinlassen. Dort waren drei Menschen und sie füllten es vollständig aus. Jemand der starb, gehörte nicht dort hin. Ein falscher Ton. Er kam so unerwartet, dass er geschockt innehielt. Sein Herz raste. Die Tasten unter ihm schimmerten unschuldig. Er starrte sie an, dann legte er die Hände wieder zurück und spielte weiter. Langsam. Die Augen geschlossen. Versuchte, sich in ins Vergessen zurückzuspielen. Es sollte so einfach sein, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Nicht daran denken. Er spielte etwas Unkompliziertes. Drei Tage waren zu lang, es würde das Ende bedeuten. Wenn sie starb, würden sie den kleinen Mädchenkörper begraben und Stillschweigen bewahren. Den Rat informieren und es dabei belassen. Wenn sie starb. Sobald sie gestorben war. Er konnte nicht mehr aufhören, daran zu denken. Seine Finger spielten gefühllos. Er wusste nicht, ob er Angst haben sollte. Die Stimme war noch nicht zurück, aber die Gedanken. Er fühlte sich beobachtet. Langsam ließ er die Hände sinken. Die letzten Töne verklangen im Raum und er drehte sich um, starrte in die Schwärze der offenen Tür. Nichts war zu sehen. Nur vielleicht... ein Geist? Hatte er sich getäuscht? "Alec?", fragte er probehalber. Sekundenlang Stille, dann eine kleine Gestalt, die ins Licht trat. Rotes Haar über einem blassen, sommersprossigen Gesicht. "Ich bins nur", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang fest im Raum, kristallklar und er wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen, hingerannt. Wollte sie berühren um zu sehen, ob sie echt war oder nur ein Traum. So lebendig, wie sie dort stand in den viel zu großen Sachen, die Isabelle ihr gegeben haben musste. "Clary", sagte sie sinnloserweise. In diesem Moment hätte er sie unter tausenden erkannt. Sie fühlte sich an wie der schönste Anblick seines ganzen Lebens. Ich habe keinen Menschen getötet, dachte er und riss sich zusammen, um nicht zu ihr zu laufen und sie vor Freude in seine Arme zu reißen. "Na dann willkommen zurück, Schneewittchen", sagte der coole Jace. "Willkommen unter den Lebenden." Fühlt man sich da nicht ein wenig einsam? Er hatte die Hand schon an der Tür zur Bibliothek, als sie ihn das fragte. Sie waren redend durch die Gänge gelaufen, als er sie zu Hodge brachte, er hatte ihr ein bisschen was über das Institut erzählt und über seine Bewohner und jetzt stellte sie ihm diese Frage, von der er nicht wusste, wie er sie beantworten sollte. Das Institut war seine ganze Welt. Er lebte hier, seit er zehn Jahre alt war. Und er kannte inzwischen nichts anderes mehr. Nur seine Erinnerungen an Idris. An das Leben mit seinem Vater. Sie waren zu zweit gewesen, bis zu dem Tag, an dem sein Leben in Scherben gebrochen war. An dem Dämonen seinen Vater töteten und man ihn allein in der Welt zurückließ. Ob sie wusste, was das hieß? Ihre Mutter war verschwunden und niemand konnte sagen, ob sie noch lebte. Vermutlich wusste sie es jetzt noch nicht, konnte es noch nicht so erfassen, wie er es erfasst hatte, als der Körper seines Vaters tot im Staub lag, als sein Blut in Jace's Schuhe gesickert war, er konnte fast den metallischen Kupfergeruch wahrnehmen, der die kleine Kammer einhüllte, in der er stundenlang wartete, bis er sich sicher war, dass er gefahrlos gehen konnte. Bis er sich bewegen und trauern konnte. Irgendwann würde sie es wissen, dass sie allein war. Und dann wüsste sie, was Einsamkeit bedeutete. Er hatte jetzt mehr, als er als Kind hatte. Alec. Isabelle. Ihren kleinen Bruder Max und Maryse und Robert Lightwood, die Eltern der drei. Hodge. Er hatte ein Leben, das aus mehr bestand als Arbeit, Training und lernen. Auch wenn ihm das erst hier im Institut klar geworden war. Er hatte alles. Und trotzdem fehlte dieser eine Mensch, dessen tote Züge, dessen kalte Augen er niemals vergessen würde. "Ich habe alles, was ich brauche", sagte er gefühllos und öffnete die Tür, um ihrem bohrenden Blick zu entkommen. Wütend starrte er auf das glatte Holz der Bibliothekstür. Das war nicht so gelaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Hinter ihm summte Alec enervierend gleichgültig. Jace hätte ihn am liebsten geschlagen. Drinnen waren Stimmen zu hören und er streckte die Hand aus, berührte den Türgriff. Alec lachte trocken. Er klang immer noch so wütend wie in der Bibliothek, und Jace fühlte aufkommende Kopfschmerzen, als er versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, woran das liegen mochte. "Komm jetzt", sagte Alec hinter ihm und machte sich auf den Weg zur Waffenkammer. Jace biss sich auf die Lippen. Drei Tage waren vergangen, in denen er sich gefühlt hatte, als würde er dem Wahnsinn verfallen, weil ein fremdes Mädchen durch etwas, das nicht seine Schuld war, beinahe gestorben wäre. Er war der jenige, der ihr Leben gerettet hatte und jetzt durfte er nicht einmal dabei sein, wenn sie dort drinnen weinend saß und ihre privaten Gefühle offenbarte, vor einem Fremden, den sie gerade mal eine halbe Stunde kannte. So gesehen klang das alles wie ein unglaublich dummer Grund, weiterhin bei ihr zu bleiben. Er schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schlenderte Alec hinterher. Der Steinboden war eiskalt unter seinen nackten Füßen. Nichts war so gelaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Außer vielleicht zu Anfang. Hodge hatte sie freundlich begrüßt, vielleicht sogar etwas überschwänglich, und Clary so höflich und interessiert über alles ausgefragt, was Jace ihm nicht hatte erklären können, dass sie ihm so gelöst antwortete, als wäre es ein Gespräch über das Wetter. Und dann hatte Alec sich eingemischt und alles verdorben. Er warf Alec, der ein paar Meter vor ihm ging, einen Blick zu, konnte sich jedoch nicht dazu durchringen, ihm böse zu sein. Er wusste ja gar nicht, wieso. Alecs Argumente waren sinnvoll gewesen - zumindest zum Teil -, obwohl er freundlicher hätte sein können. Jace verstand seine Feindseligkeit einfach nicht. Und er wusste auch nicht, ob er fragen wollte. Ab da war alles schief gegangen. Hodge hatte den Rat informieren wollen und er musste zugeben, dass er Clary mit einer Rune gezeichnet hatte, um klarzustellen, dass sie ein gutes Recht dazu hatte, im Institut zu sein. Dass sie eine Schattenjägerin war. Er war selbst verblüfft darüber. Drei Tage lang lag sie auf der Krankenstation und er hatte sich bis zu dem Moment, in dem er es vor Hodge und Alec zugab, nicht die geringsten Gedanken darüber gemacht, weil er zu beschäftigt damit gewesen war, dass sie sterben könnte. Jace's Füße schmerzten auf dem kalten Marmorboden. "Alec", rief er ihn und bedeutete ihm mit einem Nicken, dass sie einen Umweg nehmen würden, zu seinem Zimmer. Noch niemals, niemals, hatte er Hodge so wütend erlebt. Es war richtig beeindruckend gewesen, so dass Jace sich kurz fragte, ob er denn wirklich etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Er hatte von der Rune erzählt, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit war, sein Wissen zu beweisen und er hatte sich eine so intensive Standpauke abgeholt wie noch nie zuvor. Dabei hatte er alles richtig gemacht. Gut, man konnte ihm ein wenig Nachlässigkeit nachsagen, aber das war in der Situation ja wohl verständlich gewesen! Wie sonst hätte er ihr das Leben retten sollen? Zwei Dämonen stellten kein Problem für ihn dar, aber mit ihr als hilfloser Last wäre das einfach nur böse ausgegangen. Und jetzt saß sie dort. Eine Schattenjägerin, die von nichts eine Ahnung hatte, die nur durch ihn zu ihrem Recht kommen würde, und er hatte dafür noch nicht mal einen Dank bekommen. Wütend wäre er beinahe wieder umgekehrt, doch Alecs Blick hielt ihn davon ab. Hodge würde ihn nicht reinlassen und ihn vielleicht noch zu Hausarrest verdonnern oder ähnlichem Blödsinn, den er sich immer für Jace ausdachte, als wäre er noch ein Kind. Missmutig riss er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und öffnete den Schrank, um sich umzuziehen. Er würde jetzt jagen gehen. Nicht allein, diesmal mit Alec und vielleicht konnte er Isabelle irgendwo auftreiben. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Sie würde Hodges Meinung sicherlich teilen und ihn ebenso herunterputzen. Das brauchte er jetzt wirklich nicht. Alec beobachtete ihn wortlos. Er sah irgendwie zufrieden aus und Jace dachte darüber nach, einen seiner Stiefel nach ihm zu werfen. Alec war sein bester Freund und würde es immer bleiben, aber dieser Blick sorgte dafür, dass Jace sich irgendwie verraten fühlte. "Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem", herrschte er ihn an, als er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Beleidigt verschränkte Alec die Arme. "Wie bitte?" "Komm schon, du weißt genau was ich meine! In der Bibliothek führst du dich auf wie der Inquisitor und hier grinst du vor dich hin, als hättest du gerade jemanden zum Tode verurteilt!" Er hatte seine Stiefel fertig geschnürt und stand auf, um Alec direkt in die Augen sehen zu können. "Was hast du für ein Problem?" In Alecs Gesicht arbeitete es. Er konnte förmlich die verschiedenen Antworten über sein Gesicht huschen sehen wie ein zu schnell laufendes Video, doch dann wurde seine Miene trotzig und er wandte sich ab, starrte stur aus dem Fenster. "Irdische haben nichts im Institut zu suchen", sagte er fest, als wolle er Widerspruch nicht gelten lassen. Jace war nicht sicher, ob das wirklich der Grund war, aber Alecs Miene war jetzt so ausdruckslos, dass es genauso gut stimmen konnte. Seufzend griff er nach seiner Jacke. "Sie ist keine Irdische", wiederholte er und so langsam fragte er sich, wann die Worte wohl ihre Bedeutung verlieren würden, so oft wie er sie in der letzten Stunde schon gesagt hatte. "Sie ist unter Irdischen aufgewachsen, aber das macht sie noch lange nicht zu einer. Meinst du nicht, wir haben die Pflicht, ihr zu zeigen, wo sie herkommt?" Alec murmelte etwas Unverständliches und stampfte dann aus Jace's Zimmer. "Beim Erzengel...", knurrte Jace entnervt und marschierte ihm hinterher. Seine Zimmertür knallte laut ins Schloss und befriedigt lauschte er dem Echo. "Jetzt wart doch mal!" Alec reagierte nicht. Er rannte nicht, aber er war auch nicht weit davon entfernt. Jace dachte kurz daran, ihn einfach ziehen zu lassen, beschloss dann aber, dass er Alecs Geduld in den vergangenen drei Tagen sicherlich genug auf die Probe gestellt hatte, und rannte das kurze Stück, bis er ihn eingeholt hatte. "Okay", sagte er und versenkte die Hände in den Taschen. "Okay." Alec ignorierte ihn, aber er senkte immerhin sein Schritttempo auf eine normale Geschwindigkeit. "Schon gut." Er wollte sich nicht entschuldigen. Eigentlich musste er das auch nicht, aber Alec ja auch nicht. Er konnte jemandem schlecht einen Vorwurf daraus machen, wenn er einen anderen Menschen einfach nicht leiden konnte. Nur... kam das in dieser Situation einfach so unheimlich ungelegen. "Hör zu." Er machte eine erneute Pause, weil er sich immer noch nicht sicher war, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, und schließlich grinste Alec ihn spöttisch an. "Hast du's dann?", fragte er, eindeutig besser gelaunt. "Lass mich doch mal ausreden!", gab Jace mit dem gleichen Grinsen zurück. Alec boxte ihn in die Seite und damit war wieder alles in Ordnung. "Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, aber vielleicht sollten wir mal einen anderen Stadtteil ausprobieren", sagte Alec nachdenklich. Sie standen in der Waffenkammer und bereiteten sich auf den Abend vor. Jace nickte langsam, zustimmend. Sie hatten in den letzten Wochen öfter Brooklyn durchsucht und es würde sich herumgesprochen haben, dass Schattenjäger in der Gegend waren. Das hieß, dass Brooklyn ruhig sein würde in der nächsten Zeit. Vielleicht sogar tot. Isabelle war nicht aufzufinden gewesen. Vermutlich hatte sie mal wieder ein Date oder bereitete sich auf eins vor oder war shoppen. Jace war nicht traurig darüber. Er hatte wirklich erstmal genug davon, beschimpft zu werden. Vor ihnen lag eine Auswahl von Waffen, bei denen er noch nicht sicher war, ob er gleich alles mitnehmen sollte, oder doch nicht. Aber eigentlich hatten sie auch noch ein paar Stunden Zeit. In der Dunkelheit ließ sich Zauberglanz leichter anwenden, weil die Schatten von sich aus schon genug versteckten. Hinter sich hörte er ein Geräusch und sah Alec erstarren, noch ehe er sich umdrehen konnte. Clary stand in der Tür und sah die beiden ruhig an. Sie wirkte ganz normal, nichts war mehr von ihren Tränen zu sehen. Unsicher sah sie sich um und schien Alec ignorieren zu wollen, dessen feindseliger Blick sie nervös machte. Trotzdem kam sie näher, als wäre sie hier nicht fremd, als wäre sie ihnen nicht fremd. Sinnend betrachtete er ihren Nacken, an dem noch eine winzige, weiße Narbe von der Einstichstelle zeugte, die der Ravener hinterlassen hatte. Sonst gab es nichts, das daran erinnerte, was geschehen war. Sie stand einfach nur neben ihm und stellte kleine, irdische Fragen über seine Waffen und er beobachtete sie unbekümmert, während er halbwegs aufmerksam alles beantwortete und auf ein Zeichen wartete, dass all die Ereignisse ihr klar wurden und sie zusammenbrach. "Habt ihr sie mit Magie gemacht?", fragte sie gerade, in einem unheimlich naiven, unschuldigen Ton, bei dem er nicht wusste, ob er sie auslachen, wütend werden oder einfach nur verblüfft sein sollte. Neben ihm schnappte Alec empört nach Luft, als wäre das wieder ein perfekter Moment sich über 'Irdische' aufzuregen. "Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, warum Irdische so besessen sind von Magie, obwohl sie keine Ahnung haben, was das eigentlich ist", murmelte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie reagierte empört und er beobachtete fasziniert, wie ihr Gesicht errötete und erblasste, während er ihr ein paar ironische Antworten gab, über die er sich gar nicht so viele Gedanken machte. Wenn er mit Isabelle diskutierte, dann ließ sie ihn nach spätestens einer Minute stehen oder sie stimmte ihm zu, um ihre Ruhe zu haben. Dazu kannten sie sich zu gut. Mit Alec war es das gleiche. Und bei Hodge brauchte er gar nicht erst anzufangen. Irgendwie genoss er es, dass es jemanden gab, der ihm etwas entgegensetzte, das er noch nicht von A bis Z kannte. Am faszinierendsten war, dass sie sogar Alec dazu brachte, ihr zuzustimmen - auch wenn der Kommentar, er, Jace, würde dummes Zeug reden, niemals im Leben zutreffen konnte - obwohl Alec sie dadurch nicht mehr zu mögen schien. Interessiert beobachtete er, wie die beiden sich vor ihm in die Augen starrten. Man konnte fast soetwas wie Elektrizität in der Luft spüren und er war noch dabei zu überlegen, wen er als erstes zur Seite zerren sollte, wenn sie sich wirklich an die Kehle sprangen, als Clary sagte: "Hodge hat gesagt, ich kann nach Hause gehen." Der Knall, als er vor Überraschung seine Seraphenklinge fallen ließ, erschreckte ihn selbst. Alec und Clary starrten ihn verblüfft an. Er starrte zurück. Das konnte unmöglich ihr Ernst sein! Es konnte unmöglich Hodges Ernst sein! Wo sollte sie denn hin? Die Wohnung war ein Chaos, vermutlich lauerten irgendwo noch Dämonen darauf, dass sie zurückkommen würde, wie sollte sie... "...um die Sachen meiner Mutter durchzusehen. Wenn du mich begleitest." Ihre großen, grünen Augen sahen ihn bittend an. Irgendwo hinter ihm sagte Alec etwas, aber er verstand nicht, was. Sein Herz raste. Sein Verstand versuchte, ihren Worten zu folgen. Die Sachen meiner Mutter durchsehen. Wenn du mich begleitest. Langsam sickerte die Bedeutung zu ihm durch. Sie hatte irgend etwas gesagt und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Er grinste zurück, so erleichtert, dass er sie nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen sollte. Schließlich bist du für sie verantwortlich, sie hat keinen anderen als dich, der sie beschützen kann, flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Eine andere Stimme, die überzeugend klingen wollte und so, als wolle sein eigener Kopf etwas vor ihm verheimlichen. Gelassen ignorierte er sie. "Ins Kaninchenloch", er konnte nicht aufhören, zu grinsen. "Na dann los, Alice, wir haben noch ein paar Stunden Tageslicht, auf ins Wunderland." "Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte Alec hinter ihm, als sie schon halb aus der Tür waren. Clary blickte auf eine merkwürdige Weise zurück, aber er winkte nur ab. Er hatte keine Lust darauf, sich anzusehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig anzickten. "Schon okay, wir schaffen das." Auf den Weg zum Ausgang hatte er das Gefühl, irgend etwas vergessen zu haben. Hilf mir Der Aufzug kam ratternd zum stehen. Clary zog unbewusst die Hosenbeine hoch, die selbst aufgekrempelt noch zu lang waren. Das kreischende Rot ihres Oberteils ließ ihr Gesicht blass erscheinen, irgendwie kränklich, und ihre Füße in den grünen Sneakers sahen winzig aus. Einen Augenblick lang versuchte er sich vorzustellen, wie sie in einem Kleid aussehen würde, mit Make up. Vielleicht nicht mehr wie ein kleines Mädchen, das in die Sachen seiner Mutter geschlüpft war. Als er die Tür aufzog, konnte er ihren Blick auf sich spüren, als würde etwas sie beschäftigen und sie traute sich nicht, zu fragen, doch schließlich tat sie es doch: "Jace...", sagte sie und ihre Stimme ließ seinen Namen merkwürdig klingen. Irgendwie anders. Fremd. Er wusste noch nicht, was er davon halten sollte. "Ja?" "Woher wusstest du, dass ich eine Schattenjägerin bin?" Die Frage überraschte ihn und er stieg in den Aufzug und schloss das Gitter vor ihnen wieder, bevor er ihr antwortete: "Ich hab geraten." Das stimmte größtenteils. Er hatte etwas gefühlt und wusste es mit einem mal. Inzwischen war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Zweifel in den drei Tagen, in denen sie bewusstlos gewesen war, einfach nur von dem Stress herrührten, den er sich selbst gemacht hatte. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf versuchte eine Frage zu stellen, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Es war Stress gewesen. Er hatte wenig geschlafen. Oder auch gar nicht. Er hatte es gewusst. Und damit basta. "Du musst dir ziemlich sicher gewesen sein", sagte sie nachdenklich und starrte auf ihre Füße. "Ja, zu neunzig Prozent", gab er freundlich zurück, während sie nach unten fuhren. Vor ihm verschwand das Foyer und wurde durch alten Stein ersetzt, voller Spinnweben und Risse, die er so gut kannte. "Verstehe", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig. Gepresst. Und etwas war darin, das ihn neugierig machte. So neugierig, dass er sich zu ihr drehte, um danach zu fragen, doch dann kam die Ohrfeige. Ihre Augen starrten ihn wütend an, so finster, so gefährlich, eine Sekunde lang, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann war alles wieder ruhig. Seine Wange brannte. Clary starrte wieder auf ihre Schuhe. "Wofür war das?", fragte er benommen. Sein Kopf dröhnte leicht. Sie war keins von den Mädchen, die einen nur streichelten. Vor ihr würde er sich wirklich in Acht nehmen müssen. "Für die restlichen zehn Prozent." Sie sagte es dem metallenen Boden und er starrte wieder an die Wand vor ihnen. Eigentlich konnte er es ihr gar nicht übel nehmen. Die U-Bahn ratterte monoton dahin. Keine von ihnen war sein Typ. Zu viel Make up. Zu viel unnatürliche Farbe im Gesicht. Zu künstlich braun gebrannt. Dazu der fast schlampig kurze Rock der einen und der gewollt aufreizende Schulmädchen-Look der anderen. Sie zog sich betont langsam die Lippen nach, während sie über ihren Schminkspiegel zu ihm hinstarrte. Die erste flüsterte ihr etwas zu und dann kicherten beide. Er lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete sie einfach nur. Er musste nicht mal lächeln. Sie fühlten sich trotzdem von ihm angesprochen und ihre Körpersprache wurde eindeutiger. Sie waren wirklich nicht sein Typ. Nichts, was seine Aufmerksamkeit länger fesseln konnte, als diese U-Bahn-Fahrt andauern würde. Aber er genoss es, selbst Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Solange, bis ihre Mienen einen anderen Ausdruck annahmen. Bis ihre Selbstzufriedenheit und ihr Gekicher abgelenkt wurden durch etwas neben ihm, das ihre Gesichter in arrogante, verzogene Fratzen verwandelte, mühsam versteckt unter dem gleichen Getue, das seinen Blick auf ihnen belassen sollte. Gelangweilt sah er nach rechts und fand Clarys Blick auf sich gerichtet. Sie errötete, als er sie so plötzlich anblickte und starrte auf den Boden. "Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er. Clary hob den Kopf wieder und starrte nachdenklich ans Ende des Waggons. Neugierig fragte er sich, ob er wirklich einen Anflug von Eifersucht in ihrem Gesicht wahrnahm oder sich das nur einbildete. "Die Mädchen starren dich die ganze Zeit an", sagte sie, als wäre das etwas Besonderes. Amüsiert zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Nacken. Er wusste, dass man dann einen Teil seiner Muskulatur durch das Shirt sehen konnte und erntete dafür halbe Standing Ovations von den zwei Mädchen am Wagenende. "Was erwartest du", sagte er langsam lächelnd. "Immerhin bin ich unbeschreiblich sexy." Clary warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. "Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass Bescheidenheit auch ziemlich sexy sein kann?", murmelte sie und ihr Tonfall war leicht genervt. "Klar", sagte er und starrte wieder zu den beiden Mädchen. Sie hatten sich etwas beruhigt und musterten seine Begleiterin feindselig. "Aber das ist nur was für hässliche Menschen." Er zwinkerte den Mädchen zu, die daraufhin wieder anfingen zu kichern und sich betont schüchtern gaben. Selbst, wenn sie tatsächlich errötet wären, hätte man das unter dem ganzen Rouge gar nicht wahrgenommen. An der nächsten Station verließen sie den Wagen und nahmen extra einen Umweg, damit eine ihm einen Zettel mit ihrer Telefonnummer zustecken konnte. Er ließ ihn achtlos fallen, noch ehe sie zwei Schritte weiter war und vergaß sie im gleichen Moment. Schweigend fuhren sie weiter und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Clary den kleinen Zettel anstarrte, der auf dem Boden lag. Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, ihn zusammenzuknüllen. Oder zu lesen. Abwesend stellte er fest, dass der i-Punkt ihres Namens in Form eines Herzens gemalt war. "Warum können sie dich sehen?", fragte Clary neugierig, als die U-Bahn an ihrer Station hielt. Jace zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie stiegen aus und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Haus. "Zu anstrengend", antwortete er achselzuckend. "Was?" "Zauberglanz. Manchmal ist es mir einfach zu anstrengend, ihn zu nutzen. Außerdem macht es jetzt keinen Unterschied, ob mich jemand sieht oder nicht." Er starrte angestrengt nach vorn. Die Straße kam in Sicht, in der sie wohnte. Seine Hand zog wie von allein eine der Seraphenklingen aus der Tasche und er ließ sie gedankenverloren um seine Finger wirbeln, während er vor sich hin summte. Er fühlte sich irgendwie angespannt. Sie liefen eine Weile schweigend, dann trat Clary verbissen nach einem Stein. "Hör auf damit", zischte sie gepresst durch die Zähne, ohne ihn anzusehen. Ihre Hände in den Taschen ihrer Hose wirkten, als würde sie sie zu Fäusten ballen. "Du nervst." Er zog eine Braue nach oben, obwohl sie es nicht würde sehen können, und summte nur noch lauter. Mit einem mal war er nervös, wütend und irgendwie unruhig, ohne sich erklären zu können, woran das liegen mochte. Der Tag war schön, vor allem hier in Brooklyn, um die Häuser herum war alles grün und auf den von Bäumen gesäumten Straßen angenehm schattig. Am liebsten hätte er jemanden angeschrien oder etwas kaputt gemacht. Seine Finger zuckten. Das Haus kam in Sicht. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe", sagte Clary leise neben ihm. Er drehte den Kopf kurz zu ihr und hörte auf, zu summen. Sie starrte immer noch geradeaus, als könnte jederzeit ein Dämon im hellen Sonnenschein um die Ecke biegen. In ihrem Gesicht arbeitete es. Um sich abzulenken brachte er das Thema auf Alec, ohne ihren Fragen wirklich Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, genauso wenig wie ihren Antworten. Sie konnten das rote Backsteinhaus jetzt in seiner vollen Größe sehen. Der kleine Vorgarten wirkte friedlich. Die Fenster im unteren Stockwerk waren mit allerlei merkwürdigem Astrologie-Schund vollgestopft und ein kleines, verblichenes Messingschild kündete von der Wahrsagerin, die dort praktizierte. Madame Dorothea. Clary blieb stehen. Jace, der schon seit ein paar Minuten den Sensor offen in der Hand hielt und auf jedes kleine Geräusch lauerte, drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie starrte mit riesigen Augen auf die oberen Fenster der Wohnung. Irgend etwas schien nicht zu stimmen, er konnte es ihr ansehen, aber sie schien nicht zu wissen, was das war. "Keine Dämonen", sagte er ruhig und hielt ihr den Sensor hin, als ob sie damit etwas anfangen könnte. "Die Spuren, die noch zu finden sind, sind höchstwahrscheinlich die Überreste von vor drei Tagen." "Gut", sagte sie erleichtert, aber nicht beruhigt. Seltsamerweise war er das ebenfalls nicht. Gemeinsam gingen sie näher und Clary kramte nach ihren Schlüsseln, um die Tür zu öffnen. Dabei zitterten ihre Hände so stark, dass sie den Schlüsselbund beinahe fallen ließ. Um Ruhe bemüht schob er sie sanft zur Seite, als sie eintreten wollte, und sah ihr fest in die Augen. "Ich gehe vor", stellte er eindringlich klar und öffnete dann die Haustür. Es war stockfinster im Flur. Von irgendwoher erhellte ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Lichtschimmer alles soweit, dass er die Treppe ausmachen konnte und die Tür zur unteren Wohnung - dort wohnte die alte Wahrsagerin -, sonst aber nicht viel. Als er den Lichtschalter betätigte, passierte nichts. Aber das hatte er schon an dem Abend festgestellt, als er sie hier rausgeholt hatte. Er konnte den Geruch von Blut wahrnehmen, es klebte feucht auf dem Treppengeländer und er wurde misstrauisch. Clary murmelte hinter ihm, sie dachte tatsächlich, es wäre ihr eigenes, aber es war zu frisch. Er sagte ihr das, auch wenn das vermutlich keine gute Idee war. Von irgendwoher kam ein eisiger Luftzug. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe zum Obergeschoss hinauf. Nichts rührte sich. Kein Laut war zu hören. Ungeduldig wartete er, dass sie die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen bekam, und schob sie erneut zur Seite, als sie vor ihm die Räume betreten wollte. Diesmal rechnete er damit, dass sie nicht auf ihn hören würde. In dem Lichtschimmer aus der Wohnung wirkten ihre Augen riesig und panisch. Um sie zu beruhigen, oder notfalls aufzuhalten hielt er sie länger als notwendig an den Oberarmen fest, bis sie ihn verstanden hatte. Es war eiskalt. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf begannen leise Alarmglocken zu schrillen. Er versuchte, sie auszublenden, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können, aber sie verstummten nur schwer. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung, aber er wusste nicht, was. Schließlich ging er los. Natürlich hatte er die einzelnen Zimmer schon einmal erkundet, als er sie vor drei Tagen hier aufgefunden hatte, aber damals war nicht genug Zeit gewesen, sich richtig umzusehen, und seine Sorge um ihr Leben hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sich auf kaum etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Deshalb hatte er beschlossen, die Zeit hier zu nutzen, während sie ihre Sachen packte, um einen Eindruck von ihr zu bekommen, doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen. Schon der Flur war kahl. Keine Jacken und Schuhe. Nicht einmal Schränke. Alles war leer. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und betrat die einzigen Räume. Leer. Nicht aufgeräumt, niemand hatte einfach nur Platz schaffen wollen. Die Wohnung war ausgeräumt und als sie im Wohnzimmer standen, das mit seinen sauberen Holzdielen und den weißen Wänden unheimlich groß wirkte, hatte Clary so sehr die Fassung verloren, dass sie wie in Trance wirkte und sinnlos vor sich hin murmelte. Langsam folgte er ihr, sah sie schaudern. Die Fenster sahen unheimlich groß aus. Die Gardinen fehlten, jetzt sah er es. Das hatte sie draußen vor dem Haus irritiert. Der Sensor in seiner Hand schwieg. "Wir sollten gehen", murmelte ermurmelte er. Etwas machte ihn nervös, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was das war. "Ich muss noch in mein Zimmer", antwortete sie stumpf. Es war die einzige geschlossene Tür in der Wohnung. Er hätte widersprechen können, aber es wäre gar nicht zu ihr durchgedrungen. Sie hatte sich schon auf den Weg gemacht, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten. Langsam ging er ihr nach. Ihre Hand griff nach dem Türknauf. Er ließ den Sensor in die Tasche gleiten. Dann schien alles wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Clary versuchte die Tür zu öffnen und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Mischung aus Anstrengung und Schmerz. Er sah ihre Augen groß werden, von irgendwo her durch die Tür wehte ein eisiger Wind. Er versuchte noch, sich zu bewegen, sie wegzuzerren, aber es war zu spät. Eine Sekunde lang waren seine Muskeln wie eingefroren, dann flog die Tür auf und schleuderte Clary durch den Raum, wo sie gegen eine Wand prallte und wie eine kaputte Stoffpuppe liegen blieb. Geistesgegenwärtig drückte er sich gegen die Wand und zerrte seine Seraphenklinge aus der Tasche. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sie eingesteckt hatte. Mit einem mal war all seine Nervosität verschwunden. Alles in ihm wurde ruhig und kalt. Neben ihm wuchs ein Schatten in die Höhe, der Geruch von Verwesung hüllte ihn ein, und er fragte sich, warum er ihn nicht sofort gerochen hatte. Er grinste. Das blauweiße Leuchten der Engelsklinge füllte den Raum. Ohne zu zögern rammte er sie in den verfaulenden Körper des Forsaken, der sich mit schmerzerfülltem Brüllen zurückzog. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er bei Clary, hatte sie am Arm gepackt und zerrte sie hoch. Sie war nicht bewusstlos. Sie rannten durch den Flur, noch ehe sie richtig registriert zu haben schien, was passierte. Hinter ihnen brüllte der Riese und seine trampelnden Schritte verfolgten sie. Auf dem Hausflur angelangt ließ er sie los und zerrte die Wohnungstür zu. Es würde sie nicht lange schützen, aber ihnen immerhin einen kleinen Aufschub gewähren. Er hätte darüber nachdenken müssen, Clary hier wegzuschaffen, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Das zumindest erforderte das Protokoll, das ihnen Hodge immer eingebläut hatte. Aber er würde es vermutlich nicht rechtzeitig schaffen, bevor jemand den Koloss entdeckte und die Polizei informierte. Und außerdem war er in der Lage, dieses Ding allein zu besiegen. Vermutlich sogar mit verbundenen Augen. Clary stand hinter ihm und atmete zitternd. In seinen Adern pulsierte das Blut, Adrenalin füllte seinen Körper, bis er lachen wollte. "Nach unten", befahl er ihr grinsend. Die Klinge in seinen Händen zuckte. Mit verbundenen Augen wäre es vermutlich wirklich lustig. Ein Knirschen, ein weiterer Schlag, und die Wohnungstür brach aus den Angeln und prallte gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Seine Reflexe hatten ihn sich zur Seite abrollen lassen. Unbeeindruckt erwartete er den Forsaken auf der obersten Treppenstufe. Das donnernde Gebrüll der Kreatur traf ihn zusammen mit einer Welle heißen Fäulnisgestanks. "Verschwinde!", brüllte er Clary zu, aber sie drückte sich nur ängstlich gegen die Wand. Mit breitem Grinsen erwartete er das Monster, das sich in blinder Mordlust auf ihn zu bewegte. Als die Axt auf ihn zuflog, duckte er sich nur und hörte hinter sich das Holz splittern, als sie das Treppengeländer durchschlug. Sein Lachen spornte den Forsaken nur noch mehr an, er ballte brüllend seine riesigen Fäuste, Jace trat leichtfüßig zur Seite und bohrte die Engelsklinge in seine Schulter. Ein Blick auf Clary zeigte ihm, dass sie ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles angenehm rasend im Adrenalinrausch. Ihre Augen schimmerten so grün wie Smaragde. Er wollte das Schwert aus dem massigen Körper ziehen, der sich schwankend dem Treppenende näherte, doch diese eine Sekunde, in der er nicht aufmerksam gewesen war, rächte sich. Verblüfft erkannte er, dass er wegen einem Mädchen die Kontrolle über die Situation verloren hatte. Normalerweise passierte das eigentlich umgekehrt, dachte etwas in ihm, das die Situation irgendwie unbeteiligt beobachtete. Die riesigen Fäuste des Monsters bekamen ihn zu fassen, er spürte, wie er durch die Luft gezerrt wurde, während sie den Treppenabsatz hinunterstürzten, und stieß vor Wut einen Schrei aus. Er würde Schmerzen haben und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Das geschnitzte Holzgeländer sauste an ihm vorbei und er hörte die Streben splittern. Er würde Schmerzen haben und daran war er selbst ganz allein Schuld. Der Riese brach durch das Geländer und dann prallte er mit einer Wucht auf den Boden, die ihm die Luft aus den Lungen drückte, etwas klemmte seine Beine ein und er fühlte einen überwältigenden Schmerz in seinem Arm. Er hätte geschockt sein sollen - und vielleicht war er das auch - aber seltsamerweise war er nur wütend auf sich selbst, dass er die Situation nicht cooler hatte beenden können. Sekundenlang geschah nichts und er zählte nur mit geschlossenen Augen seine Knochen, wartete auf etwas noch Übleres, ehe er es wagte, wieder zu atmen. Über sich polterte Clary die Treppe hinunter, er konnte ihr Shampoo riechen, als sie sich über ihn beugte, und einen Hauch von Schweiß, aber er war zu beschäftigt damit, den Schmerz zu bekämpfen, zu beschäftigt damit, wütend und beschämt zu sein, um die Augen zu öffnen. "Jace?" Ihre Stimme zitterte angsterfüllt. Angsterfüllt genug, um sein angekratztes Selbstbewusstsein etwas zu glätten. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah ihr blasses Gesicht über sich. "Ist er tot?", fragte er. Irgend etwas in ihm stellte amüsiert fest, dass er beinahe gar nicht nervös war, obwohl er noch nicht so ganz sicher war, wie er sich hier befreien konnte. "Fast", antwortete sie düster und starrte auf den massigen Fleischberg, der einmal ein Mensch gewesen war. Ein Stöhnen, dumpf wie ein Donnergrollen, stieg aus dem verdreckten Körper auf, der sich dann und wann schwach regte. Jace versuchte, den Kopf zu heben, um sich ein Bild von der Lage zu machen, doch er konnte sich nicht einmal aufstützen. "Scheiße", murmelte er verärgert und starrte seine eingeklemmten Beine an. "Warte", befahl sie, krabbelte hinter ihn und griff unter seine Achseln, um ihn unter dem Monster hervor zu zerren. Er konnte ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne sehen, als sie vor Anstrengung die Lippen verzog, und die kleinen Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn, dann war er frei. Es kostete ihn all seine Kraft, sich aufzurichten und nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. DAS hätte ihm endgültig den Tag verdorben. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm war betäubend, er versuchte ihn kaum zu bewegen, aber das war fast unmöglich. Als er stand, beobachtete sie ihn, wie er sekundenlang einfach nur vor sich hinstarrte, um Ruhe bemüht. "Dein Arm...?", fragte sie besorgt. "Ist gebrochen", knurrte er. Er starrte den Forsaken an, der weitaus weniger fast tot war, als er gehofft hatte. Die Heilung musste also warten. "Kannst du mal bitte in meine Tasche greifen?" Die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf fing an, ein sinnloses Sonett über seinen Sieg zu komponieren und darüber, dass es auch in allen anderen Fällen sinnvoller war, erstmal den Helden zu spielen und sich dann heilen zu lassen. Ihr Zögern war unnatürlich normal in dieser Situation, als stünden sie nicht vor einem sterbenden Monster, während Blut von seiner Stirn tropfte und sein Arm in einem unnatürlichen Winkel von seinem Körper abstand, sondern irgendwo in einem Park, wo er von ihr verlangte, ihm in die Hose zu fassen. "In welche?" "Innen rechts. Gib mir die Klinge." Seine andere stecke noch in dem Körper, der mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden lag. Er würde sie jetzt nicht so einfach da herausbekommen. Und später vermutlich auch nicht. Regungslos wartete er, als sie näher kam, mit ihren kleinen, blassen Händen seine Jacke öffnete und nach der Klinge suchte. Sie wirkte zittrig, aber nicht so wie eben. Anders. Er heftete seinen Blick fest auf den Körper vor sich, um das Gefühl ihrer Nähe auszublenden. Ihr Haar streifte seinen Arm, als sie zurücktrat, und ihm die Klinge reichte. Sein Arm schmerzte höllisch und er konnte Apfel an ihr riechen wie eine Wolke Frühling. "Danke." Er machte einen Schritt vor und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das, was jetzt kommen würde, aber das Gefühl des Triumphs, das ihn immer durchströmte, wenn er kurz davor war, etwas Böses zu töten, wollte sich nicht einstellen. "Wegsehn", warnte er sie tonlos, bevor er mit einem einzigen Stoß die Kehle des Riesen durchtrennte. Blut spritzte über seine Stiefel und verteilte sich als dunkelrote Lache auf dem Boden. Clary starrte darauf wie auf ein umgekipptes Aquarium. So, als wüsste sie nicht, wie das jetzt passiert war. Schmerz übermannte ihn, als er die Klinge in seine Tasche zurückschob und seinen gebrochenen Arm bewegte. "Ich hab gesagt, wegsehn", murmelte er gepresst in ihr bleiches Gesicht. "Ich dachte er würde verschwinden", hauchte sie, ohne den Blick von dem toten Körper lösen zu können. "Das ist kein Dämon", erklärte er und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als er die Jacke von seiner Schulter schob, um die Stelle für die Heilrune freizulegen. "Nur die verschwinden, wenn sie tot sind." Als er die Stele aus der Tasche holte, bekam er ein schwaches Grinsen zustande. Allein, sie in der Hand zu halten, brachte schon Erleichterung. Die Stelle an seinem Arm zu erreichen, ohne die Schmerzen zu verschlimmern war kaum möglich, also redete er leise vor sich hin, erklärte ihr, was er tat, während er die Iratze auftrug. Reden hatte schon immer geholfen. Die Linien brannten sich in seine Haut, köstlicher Schmerz, verglichen mit dem des gebrochenen Arms. Er konnte förmlich hören, wie die Knochen sich richteten, wie sie zusammenwuchsen und Haut und Muskeln sich an ihren ursprünglichen Platz verzerrten. Schließlich ließ der Schmerz nach und er seufzte erleichtert. Langsam hob er den Arm, bewegte ihn probehalber und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, bis er sich wieder vollständig fühlte. "Wow!", sagte Clary neben ihm begeistert; ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zu der Stelle an seiner Schulter, an der er die Rune angebracht hatte. Sie schien förmlich angezogen zu werden von dem sternförmigen Mal, das jeder Schattenjäger trug, um für die Heilung nur eine einzige Linie ziehen zu müssen. Er steckte die Stele weg, bevor er seine Jacke wieder zurechtrückte. Sein Blick fiel auf den Leichnam und nachdenklich stieß er mit dem Fuß dagegen. "Das wird Hodge interessieren", stellte er zufrieden fest. Nur ein weiteres Teilchen zu diesem Puzzle, das er entdeckt hatte. "Er wird ausflippen." Das war zwar heute schon einmal passiert, aber es erfüllte ihn mit Genugtuung, diesen Beweis anbringen zu können. Außerdem würde es diesmal nicht seine Schuld sein. Nachdenklich kniete er sich neben den Leichnam, um ihn notdürftig zu untersuchen. Das Licht, das von oben aus der Wohnung herabfiel, reichte gerade noch dazu aus. Clary blieb, wo sie war, nervös und misstrauisch und während er die Narben auf dem Gesicht des Forsaken studierte, erklärte er ihr alles darüber, was er wusste. Die Narben waren tief und zahlreich. Das würde Hodge definitiv interessieren. Irgend jemand hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Und vielleicht... Ein Gedanke kam ihm und er erhob sich wieder. "Du bleibst hier", erklärte er fest, während er die Stufen hinaufstieg. "Die Wohnung ist doch leer!", flehte Clary von unten. Er sah zu ihr herab und konnte ihr blasses Gesicht in der Dunkelheit leuchten sehen wie einen schmalen Mond. "Oder auch nicht", erklärte er kurz angebunden und nahm die nächsten Stufen energisch, als ihn etwas stoppen ließ. "Das würde ich nicht tun, wenn ich du wäre", sagte eine Stimme, die den schrillen, nörgelnden Ton alter Menschen besaß und einen harten, schweren Akzent, den er nicht zuordnen konnte. "Da, wo der herkam, warten noch mehr auf dich." Ein trockenes, keuchendes Lachen rundete die Worte ab. Wie ein massiger Berg stand die alte Wahrsagerin im schwachen Lichtschein, der aus ihrer Wohnung drang und starrte ihn mit glitzernden Augen an. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag